In Lesbians With Annabelle
by pretzelgod82
Summary: In this fanmade epilogue of Animal Dance, Natasha helps Annabelle out with her work a bit more than was expected...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day of hard work at the Golden Key Theater. Louise had been practicing a brand new comedy act inspired by Esther's glory days, Jane discovered a new magic trick that was certain to razzle dazzle the audience, and Darius attempted to write a romantic medley for Sophia; which she was eager to perform and brought a tear to Lawrence's eye.

Speaking of Lawrence, he had just locked up the front door for the night, gave Annabelle a kiss, and headed to his bedroom at the floor above the theater for the evening. Annabelle continued to wipe down the surfaces of the tables and give the paintings one last polish; she could never manage to get some rest unless she knew that everything would be in perfect condition for the next day of work.

Then a sound caught her ear. A familiar tap of high heels rung through the theater. Annabelle turned her head to see the woman she had mixed feelings for from the start: Natasha Beaureguard.

"You finishing up?" The woman asked, standing so tall that she was at the level of the chandellier.

"I'll be done soon."

Natasha laid an arm across Annabelle's shoulder. She froze.

"It's good enough. You need a break from working for once." She ran her hand along Annabelle's cheekbone. The smaller blonde's heart pulsed rapidly.

With only the guidance of her emotions, Annabelle leaned in for a kiss on Natasha's soft, pampered lips.

Natasha smirked. "How about this time, I do the work for you?"

Annabelle felt her body lean back onto the table. She gripped the table cloth tightly as the taller blonde lifted up her golden skirt, and pulled away her stockings. There was a warm, pleasant sensation between her legs as Natasha rubbed circles around her clitoris. She felt a long finger slide inside her, then two, then more circled were rubbed.

It felt so amazing, but yet Annabelle wasn't sure what to do. The activity was certainly considered taboo, but there was also a fear in the back of her mind if someone caught her. What about Lawrence? Oh god, what would Lawrence think if he found out?

The petite blonde let out a gentle moan. Natasha almost looked proud of herself, however, she was far from completing her job. She thrusted her fingers inside Annabelle even faster this time, feeling more confident with each response she recieved.

Annabelle tried to speak. "Oh god, Natasha, I- A-aah!" Her entire body was trembling. She had never experienced pleasure like this whenever she was intimate with Lawrence. Her breathing quickened and she closed her eyes as Natasha brought her to an intense climax. She moaned and cried the woman's name as quietly as she possibly could, careful not to wake anyone upstairs.

Natasha removed her fingers from the wet hole, feeling that her work had paid off. Hearing Annabelle's sweet sounds of enjoyment brought her the happiness that she was lacking. She began to back away without a word, heading for the door.

Annabelle managed to gather herself and catch her breath. She carefully got off of the table and pulled her stockings back up.

"What time will you be here tomorrow?"

"Whenever you need me."

She smiled. "I might have some more work for you in the evenings."


	2. Chapter 2

Ashten blinked at his computer screen. A beautiful idea had graced his mind from the memory of when he was a beautiful woman.

He quickly created a account with a combination of things to make the most generic username possible: pretzelgod82. Then, he got to work in writing the worst lesbian smut ever created. He was determined to write the first fanfiction in the Animal Dance fandom, and he was going to make it smut so he could troll the fuck out of Kelly because she is a majestic eagle.

After he finished writing his shitty excuse of a masterpiece, he posted the story and sent an anon to his blog with only a link. Soon time would create mayhem amongst the Animal Dance fandom.

He laughed his mother fucking ass off as everyone cried out, "WHO ARE YOU, PRETZELGOD82?"


End file.
